


Trip

by yeaka



Category: Pode
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They hit a dead end.





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the adorableness of [Brycemase’s Let’s Play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f68bFjOq1fY&list=PLfcejBUbhSFETmSqHlEMMSPehaQXdaHK4).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Pode or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Glo misses the sky.

There are pretty things on the ground too, interesting formations of rocks and crystals and especially the plant life, but none of that can truly match the glory of the _sky_. The caves are often dark until Glo comes along and works their magic, whereas the sky is always full of light, whether it’s the burning sun or their fellow stars. Not to mention the open space—the sky is boundless. But the caves are closed and claustrophobic: Glo’s getting tired of walls. 

They’re stuck in a complicated junction: a closed little room with several things to jump on that just aren’t quite high _enough_. Glo knows the only real way is _up_. But there’s no way up _or_ forward, and doubling back hasn’t revealed any new leads. So Glo sits on the hard earth in a compact corner, slowly losing hope. 

Glo thinks their own light might be fading, but that could just be paranoia. Stars aren’t supposed to go out for billions of years, and Glo is relatively young. Glo thunks their large rounded body back against the rising cliff and lets out a metaphorical sigh. 

There’s a tapping noise in the cave. It putters closer. Glo isn’t afraid—this place hasn’t been dangerous, just empty. Then Bulder emerges out of the shadows, their sleek blue lines a welcome sight. Bulder wanders over to where Glo’s sitting and shakes their tired head. Glo can see the palpable defeat. Bulder must not have found a new solution either. 

Glo wilts completely—at this rate, they’ll never get home. 

At least Bulder’s a good friend. A _very_ good friend: the sort that always understands and is willing to commiserate. Bulder drops down to where Glo’s sitting and leans in, stubby arms outstretched. They wrap Glo in a tight, compassionate hug that warms Glo’s core. It moves Glo to hug Bulder back—they might be stuck, but the two of them are stuck _together_. That’s worth something. 

That feeling gives Glo _hope_, and they burn brighter for it. Above them, an iridescent turquoise leaf sprouts out of the rock. Surprised, Glo hops up and shuffles away. Bulder looks up too. Before their eyes, a new fern unfurls, climbing up the cliff in little leafy footholds. Bulder waves their arms excitedly. They did it. Glo feels infinitely better. 

They lock hands and happily hop up the leaves, back on their way to where Mount Fjellheim meets the sky.


End file.
